


Maybe should've listened

by idore14



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Camping, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idore14/pseuds/idore14
Summary: Kokichi could've listened and picked some better clothes for this camping bullshit - but no, he didn't. And now he's too cold to sleep. At least on his own.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Maybe should've listened

It's so goddamn cold in here- whose idea was it to camp during late September?!

Kokichi groans, his teeth chattering as he sits up. Okay, it's no use! In spite of wearing a warm tracksuit over his nightwear *and* having the fluffiest sleeping bag, he can't stand it any longer! He really should've listened and chosen more clothes...

Pushing his chilled hands into pockets, he figures out his options. One, he could set up a fire outside… if it weren't so fucking cold and dark in this shithole forest! Two, he could go wake up someone with a heater and borrow it, or sneak into their tent and steal it, with *much* less grace than usual - both risking him getting embarrassed (which uh, no, thanks).

Or, three… there's Fuyuhiko. His best friend. A friend he might be catching feelings for, but that's not important right now.

...Huh.

He may have made his mind. J-Just don't judge him, okay? Not like it's about Fuyuhiko *specifically*. It's just… someone who's usually warm. And who's a little less likely to tell Kokichi to go to hell in the middle of the night… in spite of his supposed hatred for Ouma.

Tensing up, Kokichi crawls out of his tent and, shivering, goes on the search for Fuyuhiko's.

Let's see, uhh… yeah, the black one on the side seems to be it. Kokichi can barely move the tent's zipper; it actually takes him so much struggle, that he's not successful before hearing curses and material moving around on the other side, as Kuzuryu wakes up.

"Jesus, calm down! It's just me!" Kokichi whispers through the fabric before the blonde can put the whole group on their feet.

Fuyuhiko lets out a furious 'tch!', clearly pissed off. His own whisper is sharp and raspy. "The fuck are you doing, moron?! What do you need from me?!"

"I'm cold and I can't sleep." Kokichi doesn't even have to act that one out, really. He's trembling like a leaf from being outside for just a few minutes. His fingertips itch. "So I thought-"

"-that you could disturb my sleep, eh?" Fuyuhiko grumbles. They both remain silent for a few seconds, before the blonde groans and unzips the tent. "For God's sake. Get in there, quick!"

Kokichi doesn't need to hear that twice - he slides inside the tiny tent like a raccoon, barely managing to push off his boots. It… really is much warmer than in Ouma's, he can already tell - even if it's just as dark! It doesn't stop his constant shivers right away, though, and these seem excessive, judging by Fuyuhiko's rather shocked undertone as he powers up a flashlight after closing the entrance.

"What the- you fucking idiot! Didn't you wear up appropriately?!" Fuyuhiko hisses, pulling off his own hoodie before Kokichi can protest. To purple haired's relief, his friend seems to have more warm layers underneath. "They told you it's cold as shit at night!"

"M-Maybe I… didn't give that too much credit…" Kokichi tries to chuckle. A wave of familiar, soft honey scent hits him, as he pulls on the gifted hoodie. That's… a little bit better. It's baggy enough to fit comfortably… and already a bit warmed up, too.

"You didn't take your sleeping bag here?" Fuyuhiko questions, looking around. Kokichi gulps in realization, snapping out of his bliss.

"No, u-uh… but I can go back and get it-"

"Okay, fuck it. We can share mine." Fuyuhiko sighs. "We should fit in two, it's pretty loose in the first place."

Kokichi wants to joke, but he ends up just nodding eagerly instead. First and foremost, he's just so goddamn cold and he really, really craves that feeling gone, even at the cost of his pride; he suddenly realizes he can throw it away for a sec, at least in front of Hiko.

They squeeze inside the sleeping bag, with Kokichi being second to join. Fuyuhiko clears his throat a little, looking away to focus on holding the flashlight. The close contact really is… uhm. Something. Man, is it flustering - even though Kokichi's *way* better in hiding this than his friend, he can't deny that it *is* a little bit… y-yeah.

"You comfy?..." Fuyuhiko asks, avoiding eye contact. It seems the consequences of his offer are finally getting to him right now. "I can always sleep on the blankets-"

"Nu-uh!" Kokichi frowns. "Not like there's enough space for it in this little ass tent! Plus, you're a good hot water bottle on your own. And, I don't want *you* to be cold. So, you're staying. And…" He gulps softly. "And… yeah, I'm… pretty comfy actually…"

"Well… that's good, then…" Fuyuhiko mutters, before turning the light off. The tiny tent grows dark - the cozy type of dark, really.

Kokichi still keeps on shivering for a while, but his heart is already warm. T-They are so close… a-aha… he should be fine during the night. He too tames a little and begins to take his exact surroundings in… W-Well… mainly Fuyuhiko.

Cuz he didn't fully realize before, but they really are fucking close. L-Like, so close. Nothing separates them, but warm clothes that they wear. He can feel his friend's soft breath on the side of his neck… A-And um, his chest- yeah. I mean, they *could* turn around, but with this little space wouldn't it be even more awkward?...

Fuyuhiko huffs, bringing him back to reality. "Now, this is stupid."

Kokichi wants to agree, but he then gets enveloped in a hug and his brain is… kind of gone.

This is so nice!!! And heartwarming, and… G-God.

He hugs back after a second, nodding. "Mhm. It's fucking dumb."

"If you tell anyone about this, you're dead." Kuzuryu mutters in addition. "And not like they'll believe you."

"I know, dummy." Ouma smiles softly. His face is so red, it's unbelievable. "Why would they have to know in the first place?"

"U-Uh, I don't know. As if I could tell what sorta crap you're gonna pull next-"

"Nishishi~"

"What do you mean 'nishishi'?! S-Shut the fuck up and sleep already! You're lucky I'm so generous!"

"Mmm… riiight~" Kokichi chuckles again, nuzzling closer. Is it just him, or did Fuyuhiko's heart skip a beat? "Thanks, Hiko. You really did save me!~"

"Tch- no shit. As if I could let you get a frostbite or somethin'." Fuyuhiko grumbles, then lets out a sigh. He tenses off, too, his arms relaxing around his friend. "...sleep well, stupid."

"G'night!" Kokichi responds, getting as comfy as he can. Ehe… this really is nice, once he's accustomed! Both his body and heart feel cozy and coaxed-

Wait, h-heart? Aha- No, that's just… surely not whatever you may think that it is. Just a coincidence…

Dismissing any silly thoughts, Kokichi manages to doze off after a moment - giving into the warm embrace.


End file.
